1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible fasteners for a wide variety of uses, especially clasps for articles of jewelry such as bracelets and necklaces, to secure the jewelry to the wearer.
2. Background and Relevant Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,764 ("the '764 Patent"), and its corresponding U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 26,898 ("Reissue '898") relate to a method and apparatus for attaching a clasp to a bracelet. Both the '764 Patent and Reissue '898 are hereby incorporated, in their entireties, by reference thereto. These patents disclose a bracelet clasp having a spring means for releasable locking engagement with a keeper means.
It has been discovered that spring means constructed as described in the '764 Patent tend to fracture at the apex (i.e., the leading tip) of the spring means when heated during the assembly process, e.g., during soldering of the clasp to a metal bracelet. Thus, it is desirable to construct a spring means which does not tend to fracture either when heated or during use of the article comprising the spring means. Fracture of the spring means not only has the effect of destroying the utility of the spring means, it can also result in an inability to release the engaged spring means from the keeper, necessitating damage to, or destruction of, the article onto which the spring means is installed.
Furthermore, it has been discovered that the degree of resiliency (i.e., the degree of recovery, or memory) of the spring member as disclosed in the '764 Patent is less than desired, especially when the spring member is constructed from a heat treatable carat gold alloy spring material, which, for example, is the preferred material for the construction of clasps for gold bangles (hollow gold bracelets). That is, springs made from heat treatable carat gold alloy spring material lack a desired degree of recovery, and thereby have a weaker "spring action" than is desirable. Thus, it is also desirable to increase the degree of resiliency of the spring member.